


Heroes And Villains

by captndevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU Month, F/M, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he is put in the alternate universe, Henry knows he must find his mother and he knows just who to enlist to help him; the Captain she was so in love with but when he finds Hook, he's in for a big surprise. My take on the season four finale. (Captain Swan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Journey

"Ahoy. Is anyone here?", a man-

-no a boy, a young boy with brown hair and greeny-blue eyes was strolling casually across the wood, allowing him to make entrance on the big ship as his dark shoes thumped loudly, drawing attention of people close by. His eyes flickered across the deck frantically as he coat blew in the light wind.

His voice was loud and bellowing but also soft and light at the same time-

-it was almost familiar in some sort of unfamiliar way. _Peculiar._

"Careful, boy, no one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's decks with permission from its captain first". Making his presence known, Hook let a small smile overtake his face as he took in the young lad. He almost looked like a natural-

-here on the deck, at such a young age. _Perhaps his father was a sailor of some kind._

He looked surprised at the words first, before shaking his head and jogging over to the pirate quickly, smiling timidly up at him, and staring lightly as though he wasn't sure-

-what he wasn't sure of, Hook had no idea.

"Are you going to make me walk the plank?" _Well, the lad certainly had a mouth on him, that he was sure of._

"Well, it depends on why you're here", he retorted, quietly-

-too quiet, looking at his expression before his eyes flickered downwards once more. Blackbeard was due to be back soon and if he didn't have the deck scrubbed for when he got back...

"I need a ship to take me to the bottomless sea", the pace of his voice increased as though he was afraid, as though he was in such a rush. His now softer voice was laced with sincerity but was also commanding at the same time. He almost smiled at the sound of it. _Almost._ Why? He had no idea.

"Those are treacherous waters, there must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk".

He looked up at the young boy, staring at his eyes: full of sadness and almost determination, passion radiating from them as he held the pirates eyes with no sign of fear. Though really, he was a just one handed deck boy, why would anyone ever be afraid of him?

"Some _one_. Her name is Emma, she's my mom and she was put there by the queen". As he spoke, Hook was handed a map-

-old looking and yellowy around its edges, almost as though it had nearly been burnt.

His mother was there? No wonder the boy felt so focussed on this, losing a parent was not very easy. He remembers his mother's death like it was just yesterday, her jade green eyes staring up at him as he entwined their fingers together, her hand weak inside his own as her glossy eyes stared up at him...

Shaking his head, he coughed quietly, "Well then, I'm sorry for you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't help you".

"Why? You're the captain, can't you take the ship wherever you want?" his voice, echoed with innocence and clarity shook him.

If it was possible, Hook softened even further inside at the boys words. Oh. He clearly mistook him for someone else, someone who actually had a chance at saving his family. God knows, if he had the chance, he'd take it.

He missed his family, terribly, every single day with everything he had.

"Of course we can", a voice drawled from the side causing both of their attentions to flicker towards the source of the sudden appearance of another man-

-he was dressed in uniform. His blazer was blue, highlighted by rich golden edges and a logo towards the right breast bone and shoulder pads embroidered on the top, his short boots were black and heavy covered over by his white dress pants, formly fitted with a large, black belt and his dark, brown hair was pulled back away from his face.

Hook's bright blue eyes widened comically as they stared on in shock, awe highlighting his entire features as his left eyebrow lifted up of its own accord and his red lips parting slightly as his jaw clenched firmly, his mind working overtime.

No, no. No. It couldn't be. It wasn't...

It had to be some kind of trick-

-"Liam", he gasped out, his quiet voice cracking towards the end as moisture gathered up in his eyes, his hand almost instinctively reaching out, the loose rings on his fingers clanking together as his hand shook unsteadily with his entire person swaying.

Impossible, it was impossible. None of this was possible. This couldn't be real, at all his-

"Brother", he grinned in reply, slowly stepping forth as to not cause any sudden movements to scare the emotionally stunted pirate.

Running forward, Killian's arms clenched around the man tightly just as Liam's clutched him, their reunion suddenly so emotional and intense that Henry looked away, not wanting to intrude on such a familial moment.

Tears ran continuously down Killian's pale face, pouring from his moist, blue eyes as Liam's eyes were welling up in return.

How long had it been? Since Neverland?

 _Two. Three_ centuries-

-bloody hell, had it really been that long?

"It's okay, little brother, I'm really here. I'm not going anywhere", he repeated over and over again, trying to comfort him-

-well, trying to comfort both of them, each feeding off the others heightened, intense emotions as their arms never swayed from their brotherly embrace.

Letting himself take comfort, in his brother's arms-

-that really did feel strange to say as he sniffled quietly, listening to his brothers soft, comforting words, he allowed his smile to widen slightly. Perhaps, well perhaps he wasn't at all doomed and alone in the world.

Maybe, there was still hope to have his own happy ending yet.

Henry had no idea how long their hug lasted for - 10, 15 minutes, maybe? He stood there, smiling slightly, slightly off skew, keeping quiet as his eyes collected a few of his own tears: he knew how long it had been since the captain had last had a family. Killian needed this.

After an indefinite amount of time, the older Jones brother pulled away slightly as Killian's arms dropped back to his sides, his eyes still focussed on Liam's face as a smirk-

-a true, Killian _Captain Hook_ Jones overtook his face and intensified his entire being.

Liam took a small step backwards so that he could see the young boy standing to the side, giving him a smile in greeting.

"Now," he clasped his hand on Killian's left shoulder, the one without his hand, as his fingers tapped and lightly scratched there, the grin never weaning from his face, almost lighting up further at the recognition on his brothers face. The recognition that he was still proud of him, that he wasn't disgusted by him and all that had happened. That he accepted his younger brother as he was now-

-a man with years behind him, grown up in the world with all the scars and wounds that came along with that.

"Don't we have someone to save?"

**XXX**

"Master Henry", he starts, almost making the boy in question snort because _really?_ He couldn't wait to see how he'd react in their world. "To where are we headed?"

Looking over his right shoulder, Henry grinned before flashing around at the appearance of the castle, it's dark roof crumbling and pointedly tall with no windows, entirely highlighted by darkness. "There", he pointed dramatically towards it, pointedly, his tone grim as his thoughts wandered back to his mother-

-his mother who had been stuck in there for a mere amount of days now, but she would of have memories of being stuck in a dungeon for years. Shaking his head, he sighed unsteadily, twisting around to see the two Jones brothers again.

_And wow, how strange did it feel to say that?_

Side by side with their arms hanging loosely by their sides, touching lightly, they both gaped up at the pointed direction, their eyes dually increasing in size. If the situation wasn't so grave then Henry would of laughed because they just, really were brothers. Their reactions were very comically similar.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should prepare to hoist the anchor". Killian whirled away at his brothers words, preparing to help at the opposite end of the boat-

-sorry, ship. Modern day, Killian Jones would kill him for that slip up.

"This should be intriguing", Liam muttered under his breath, looking oddly-

-shifty? To Henry, at least.

Curious, he peeked over, the look on his face registering with him, explaining everything.

_Liam._

He knew. He knew everything. Everything what had happened, in the real world or the Enchanted Forest right up until Killian came to Storybrooke.

But, how?

He was supposed to be dead, _right?_ Henry didn't know much about his and Killian's past or much about Killian's past in general but he knew he cared deeply for his brother and he sadly died and it impacted massively upon his life-

-like it would with anyone, losing a loved one was never easy. Never. Neal's death still echoed throughout his entire being. The dad he barely even knew for just a few, short months.

How could he know everything? It wasn't possible.

Liam looked directly at Henry then, his eyes full of wander and they were so soft, sparkling in their magnificent blue as they focussed on the young teenager. Smiling slightly, his eyes then trailed down for a millisecond before shooting back upwards and curving upwards into a wider smile and nodding swiftly in what was surely supposed to be comforting.

Softening himself a little bit inside, Henry released a small smile as his eyes lingered on the elder Jones brother before spinning back around to face the direction of the tower of the castle where his mother currently stayed-

-he almost snorted. Such a nice word for being held captive.

Time to get back into action with the plan. _Operation Cygnus._

But yes-

-yes, he could trust Liam Jones. Trust him that he was who he said he was and that he would help save his mother.

That much he was sure of.

**XXX**

Henry's footsteps echoed throughout the dull, stone walls tall in their element as the three of them strolled their way through to the dungeon. He almost snorted at the thought. _Dungeon._ Could any villain be a little bit more original? They really made it far too easy when attempting to rescue people.

The rough, black material slung lazily over his head really didn't make it easy as he stumbled clumsily over the grey, pebbly ground. Killian's am wound around him from his position a feet or two behind him as he directed them in the right direction, Liam following loosely at his side, their steps even in their pace as the slammed loudly against the granite. Henry almost cringed at the sound. It sounded wrong-

-too wrong. Too loud for the setting, in the silent, echoing castle hall.

Henry had no idea how far they'd been walking until they came to a rough stop, Killian's hand firm on his arm, as his fingers looped around. Thank, god. Walking here was severely overrated, he couldn't wait to get home. He'd never underrate public transport again. Ever. Seriously.

He imagined they'd met a guard, Killian's body freezing up behind him - an instinctive reaction to the curse Isaac had put on him: to react cowardly. It was nothing like the true Captain Hook he knew.

Killian's feet planted firmly on the floor as he looked up at the prisoner guard, dressed in all black with a sleek, grey vest slotting over the top reaching below the knees and tight, form fitted pants following underneath. The black mask covering its face was edged with silver diamonds (clearly out of respect of the much beloved Evil Queen) and it shook slightly, the thin, black material strips hanging from it quivering from the force that they took the blade out, sparkling in all its beauty, edged with a black handle.

He gulped slightly before shaking his head slightly, blue eyes glowing in their intensity, "I'm here on official business for the Queen, delivering a dangerous prisoner from the uh Kingdom of Kasheq".

He gulped loudly again afterwards, sighing inwardly in relief when the guard paid no attention to his motives. Instead they leaned forth, head tipping to the side slightly in concentration, focussing on the so called prisoner as he yanked off the black, material covering Henry's face from sight.

Killian stared forth at the prisoner and although their eyes were not visible, he imagined they were brown, almost black in their colour. He imagined they were dark and cool as they examined the young boy, fresh in all of his youth. He remembered something his mother had once said, _your eyes reflect who you are, you can always tell who someone is from the emotion playing up in their eyes, all you have to do is learn how to read them._

Then-

Henry leaped forward, gripping the sword with the gold, metal handle that lay in Killian's belt and knocking out the guard with one, sharp movement as they collapsed backwards in a big heap, the slam echoing throughout the castle. Prison.

"Well done, lad". It was Liam's voice that rung out now, clear and firm in the dullness of the area they were in. He had stepped out from slightly behind Killian, his smirk focussed at Henry-

-it was smug and radiating happiness and it was almost proud as he stared on, staying closely to his brothers side as their arms brushed lightly against each other, both pairs hanging lazily by their sides.

"The looky-prisoner gag, it always works". Now, it was Henry's time to smirk-

-smugly. Incredible smugly, his eyes lighting up in their own browns as his face shone, staring up at the two Jones brothers.

His mom had practically been dating Captain Hook since they first met in the enchanted forest because let's be honest here. It was inevitable for him not to pick up a few tricks here and there.

"The what?" Bless them and their confused expressions. Getting back to the real world should be fun-

-Killian had been hilarious enough with the _talking phone_ and _moving pictures._ He couldn't recall how many times he and mom had corrected him on his error at Granny's.

"Nevermind", Henry grinned as he started walking backwards slightly towards the guard and rummaging through the pocket for-

-aha! There it was, he mused, smile not faltering from his face as he weighed the item in his hands, the metal clinging slightly as it spun around on his baby finger.

"Lock the guard in the stall, I'll be back with my mom as soon as I can", tossing the keys in the general direction of the two Jones brothers just in time to see Liam catching them in his rough, callous hands, scared with the obvious proof of his old age. Or was it-

-just where had he been since he had _died?_

"What-".

Yeah, it was still so odd to see someone else look so much like Killian and he didn't think he'd ever get over their matching expressions, even their eyes lit up in the same way as their thick, dark eyebrows drew upwards in shock, their mouths parting slightly as they stared on, gaping.

Then-

-Henry sprang through the open door, the large, wooden door banging against the opposite side loudly as the hinges protested against the heaviness and force.

"Mom", he grinned, almost silently as he sighed inwardly, relief flooding his whole being.

**XXX**

Edging slowly inwards the room as the heavy, wooden door slammed behind him, Henry stuffed his hands in his pockets, shuffling hesitantly, thankful that she hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"Hi... My name is-"

"-Henry!"

"Mom?"

"Henry", her voice gasped out, sounding hoarse with lack of water and food he presumed, rushing forward to help her out of the cuffs which were linked to a short, silver chain locking her to the floor of the dungeon. They were abnormally heavy and fell to the ground completely with a loud clank-

-he almost cringed. Liam and Killian had better locked the guard in the room by now.

"You-you remember", he stuttered out, staring up at her as she gazed back at him, hers flooding with relief and love as her jade greens visually softened, the liquid in them twirling around.

Rushing forward, she caught him in a large, bear hug, her arms clamping around him, heavily considering the weak strength he knew she must possess right now. His arms wrapped back around her, feeling the rough skin of her lower neck, seared with scars-

-the author must of got creative, he assumed, anger flooding his entire being.

"I knew you'd find me", she muttered against his brown hair, smiling softly against it as his arms tightened around her neck in response, her messy curls covering him as they continued to embrace.

"I don't understand. How do you remember when no one else does?" he questioned her softly, his voice laced with confusion as he pulled back from his mother slightly, taking a small step backwards as their arms lost their entwined position, now the two pairs hanging loosely be their sides.

She stared at him profoundly for a moment before sighing quietly and shaking her head, "That must of been part of Gold's plan. My punishment in this world is that I know the truth but I'm powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I'm no longer the saviour, I have no magic", she added, looking downwards slightly as she encircled her wrists with the opposite hand, the cuffs leaving a red mark in their wake.

"That's alright, I think I know what to do".

She grinned up at him at that, standing up straight as her eyes bristled with happiness, sparkling as she picked up the edges of her very long skirt of the dark, blue dress she was atoning.

"Now come on", twirling around quickly, Henry strode out of the dungeon, Emma flat on his heels as their pace sped up slightly, her curls bouncing with every step she took, her dress swirling backwards as they walked-

-okaay, ran. They had a world to get back to after all.

Sprinting, they dashed around the corner, Emma heeding slightly in front of her son, turning back to glance at him slightly before she bumped into a hard, solid chest, causing her to almost tumble over before a pair of long, strong arms caught her, callous hands gripping her pale arms to help right her.

Glancing upwards, she almost stepped back with a start.

Killian.

Killian was here.

But-

-just who was he in this world? And did he remember her?

His eyes bored down into hers, his familiar blues fixating on hers, an smile edging up on the corners of his lips, twerking up slightly as his gaze never faltered from hers though her gaze altered from his eyes to his lips.

God.

Lost in his eyes and him-

-all of him, he was here. All of him here, well and truly. God, it had felt like years since she had seem him.

She was so consumed and swept up by him that she barely paid attention to the mutterings from her teenage son, "Killian this is my mom. Mom, Killian".

She almost smiled at the displeasure in his voice, the uncomfortableness that echoed throughout his entire being-

-still, after all these months of seeing her with someone else.

Well, that answered one question: he certainly didn't remember her, she mused with a large twinge of disappointment.

Killian took up a step back at that, scratching that spot behind his ear nervously-

-adorable idiot. His feet scrambled against the surface as his gaze flickered downwards for a moment, hesitation and nervousness written all over his features.

"Yeah, um, pleasure?" _Wow, Killian Jones stumbling over his words was not something Emma thought she could get use to. Ever_

Grinning, she looked up at his face, catching him staring down at her-

-his gaze full of wander and just plain awe as his baby blues sparkled down at her, his lips thinning out into a wider smile.

So caught up, she barely heard the shuffling of a third pair of footsteps stepping forward as the person mumbled out, "We need to be going shortly".

Flashing around to the source of the voice which had caused her to jump backwards, she found herself staring into the blue eyes of the stranger. Though, he didn't look like a stranger, he looked oddly familiar like she'd...

"Liam Jones", he interrupted her musings quickly, holding a hand out for her to shake which she took slowly, her thoughts running a million miles a minute.

Liam. The Liam Jones?

As in Killian's long passed brother? But- no, that couldn't be-

-possible. Right? Even in a different universe, if you died by a human cause you were dead forever. There was no way around it so how was this possible? Almost three centuries down the line and he'd been resurrected?

That surely couldn't be possible.

Interrupting her musings once again he grinned up at her-

-the smile so Killian that it almost made her heart burst in her chest, fluttering happily as she smiled softly back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. I've been dying to for what feels like a long time".

And it was those two sentences that Emma knew. Liam knew everything: all and beyond. Somehow, he knew the outings of their world and he knew just what Emma Swan was to his brother.

But _how?_

**XXX**

Emma sighed, her whole being flooded with relief as she sagged against the wall of the tavern they had just taken port at, smiling as she caught sight of Liam and Killian together, chuckling and smirking amongst themselves as the sound of their swords catching together roared throughout the area.

Liam was teaching Killian how to use a sword properly, both of them smiling amusedly at each other, both eyes of blues sparkling with mischief as they danced around each other.

A wide smile was on Killian's face, glaring up at his older brother as he turned around to flash her a small smile, his dynamic features lighting up with happiness.

Yeah. After three centuries of being without a brother and finally being reunited with him, I'd be pretty goddamn happy too.

Their gazes locked for a moment as Emma's smile widened as she caught the sight of him swallowing loudly before twisting around to face his brother once more. Liam corrected his position, demanding he separate his feet at shoulders length apart with his left foot slightly in front of his opposite one and reminding him to keep his upper torso rigid but the right hand holding the sword with his hand wrapped firmly around it and his thumb resting lightly on the outside with his wrist loosely bent, allowing movements.

She grinned at them. It was so strange seeing him like this, so out of his element but she new he'd look back on this and treasure these moments. The final moments he got to share with his brother. They'd be sacred to him.

Well, Liam was definitely a better teacher than her. Almost an hour previous she had attempted to teach Killian the ins and outs of sword play.

_"You're telling me that in this... other reality I'm an expert with such a weapon", he was staring at her with such disbelief, his eyes widening almost comically as she crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at him. His hand trailed downwards, resting over his belt where the sword, engraved with its golden handle laid, a logo encrusted into it-_

_-Liam had given it to him when they'd stopped for port and the look on his face when he'd received it..._

_She didn't think she'd ever forget it. She'd never seen his eyes light up like that. Full of respect for his brother and reminiscing as they stared at each other, clearly she was missing some sort of misguided adventure between the two of them. Probably when they were in the navy. Killian had once mentioned they had gone on a few journey's before they'd gone to Neverland for the King's mission._

_Shaking her head, she looked up at him again, a now soft smile gracing her features as she took him in, "You're a regular Jack Sparrow"._

_"Is that good?" Bless him and his adorable confusion: he was scratching that spot behind his ear now-_

_-adorable idiot, didn't she already mention? Laughing under her breath slightly, her eyes caught his as she gazed upwards, alight with happiness, "Here, let me show you how to use it"._

_Twisting him around, she stood slightly behind him and to the left, his left hand following hers as they grasped the sword, twirling it around in the air in a familiar dance, waving and performing as his grin faltered with nervousness and hesitation._

_"They say, once you become an expert, subconscious takes over. Back in my world that's what we call muscle memory"._

_His head snapped backwards, twisting around so that they were facing, their eyes caught up in each others as his blues sparkled in recognition, the liquid swirling around as a small smile played around the edges of his lips, curving upwards. His breath was almost coming out in pants now, edged with concentration as he gazed back at her._

_"Tell me more about this reality you want to return to. Us for example, I sense that we may be, uh, close?" His last few words came out as a question as his eyes flickered down for a long moment before his entire body twirled back around in a quick, sharp movement._

_As a result their bodies almost clashed together, their eyes focussed on each other as his torso pressed against hers, his legs brushing against her as the jolted forth, his left hand shaking slightly by his side where his arms hung loosely._

_"Very"._

_God, did her breath really come out that breathless? This was Killian. The same Killian she'd been with for months and who she'd been through everything with. No matter if he didn't remember everything, he was still Killian. Her Killian._

_He was close now. Very close._

_His head was angled to the right slightly as his baby blues bore into her jades, flickering down to her lips and then back again as he leaned in slightly-_

_-"You ready, bro- Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting something lass?" Liam quickly cut himself off, his gaze directed towards her now, his entire demeanour glaring with amusement as he stared on._

_She heard Killian growl quietly under his breath, causing a smile to break out across her face as she giggled slightly-_

_-some things never changed, no matter what universe they were in. Someone up there was seriously against them being together._

_Liams eyes continued to flicker in between them after his abrupt entrance as he grinned, emphasising his Jones dimples._

_Shaking his head slightly, "Apologies, lass, but I'll give my brother a proper lesson now". The teasing note in his voice echoed throughout the area, his grin never faltering from his face._

_If he wasn't clearly joking and he wasn't Killian's brother, she would of punched him in the face. Hard._

_Instead, she snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that"._

_And as she strolled slowly backwards in hopes of finding her son and praying he found something worth burning calories for, she thought back to the conversation she'd previously had with Liam Jones almost smiling at the thought of it. Almost-_

_-but, well, she couldn't wait to see Killian when he found out._

**XXX**

Everything was mostly a blur after that.

She'd sat down at an old looking bench, creaking as she sat down with her son to eat-

-she had to keep up her strength, after all, she barely had any to begin with.

They hadn't been too far from Killian and Liam, still within watching distance. Emma was on guard, prepared to flash up if the occasion demanded it. They continued practising without a break, Killian now almost flawlessly able to step into a fighting position, their swords clanging together as their arms twisted gracefully, grinning at each other and it was-

-it was everything for him. She knew that.

"What?" she mumbled, twisting back around to face Henry and from the look on her son's face, he'd been talking for a while and she'd missed it.

A shit-eating grin, reminiscent of the pirate towards her left appeared on his face, as his eyes shone up at her. "Nothing".

Narrowing her eyes at him, his smile-

-no, smirk, grew wider, as he stared up at her.

"Shut up", she mumbled, almost under her breath as he continued to stare, a chuckle cracking out from him.

Then-

-a loud blare echoed throughout the outside of the tavern, making her hairs stand on edge as a shiver echoed its way down her spine and not in a good way.

"There they are. As I told you, my queen, the one handed pirate was helping them and _he_ ," she added, staring at Liam with narrowed eyes, "was also there".

Bouncing into action, she flashed over to the Jones brothers but not before demanding Henry stay out of sight to keep safe, ignoring his pleading look before he sighed ruefully, moving out of sight.

Through a flash of purple smoke, a woman appeared in a clearly Enchanted Forest look. Her eyes were highlighted with thick, black eyeliner and her lips were painted bright red as she looked on. Her stare was blank and empty and completely-

-just, unlike her.

This was the Evil Queen. Snow White as the Evil Queen.

Her mother was the Evil Queen.

 _God_ , someone out there did really hate her.

Gulping, she rushed to Killian's side who was now wedged in between her and Liam. Her hand itched with the need to touch him, to close the distance between them as he stared forth, his eyes widening at the sight of their new found company.

"I know you... Emma! The mad hat who was locked in the tower, I almost didn't recognize you out of your chains", her voice rung out, cold and clear, echoing off all the walls as two of the dwarfs stepped forward to her aid, her vicious smirk thinly pressed across her lips as she glared at them, her arms waving dramatically.

"Yeah, it's hard to recognize both of you. This isn't who you are", Emma mumbled out, finally looking up at her-

-she couldn't even say her name and him who was standing slightly behind her to her right, looking ready to step forth on a command.

"This isn't the time for a negotiation, lass", Liams voice whispered into her ear from her right-

-when had he moved, again?

His voice was hushed, eyes glaring down at her as they flickered to the present enemies and back, clearly preparing to attack.

Curling her lip backwards, she glared back at him, preparing to form a retort to that. She was only trying to help, trying to get them the hell out of this mess and be one step closer to escaping the hell out of this messed up universe.

"Tell me, who are we?" Snow White's voice rumbled out again, her eyes staring at Emma-

-the looked almost... Soft? Forgiving?

"You're my parents. I'm the product of your true love: you taught how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope and I do. Now, I need you to believe in it too", she looked at them as she spoke, eyes flickering between both her parents, needing them to believe her-

-they had to believe her. Someone had to.

Her voice was unbelievable soft as her eyes played with them, praying for them to drop the villainous act as her lower lip trembled slightly in the cool air.

"You're right, Emma. Hope is a very powerful thing which is why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and that awful son of yours".

Her smile dropped instantaneously, fists clenching at her sides, fingernails digging into her palms as Killian's right arm came to rest by her, his right hand claiming its rightful spot on her hip as he took a step towards her almost instinctively.

She sighed, almost boredly before giving out her commands, "Kill them".

Staying backwards, the smirk widened on her face as David stepped forwards, tracing a hand across her hip as he went,"As you wish, my queen".

Even Liam was rigid by her left side, she could feel his fist clenching loosely by his side as it bumped into her hip, his left hand going for his belt buckle and withdrawing his sword in a quick, sharp movement that could only come from a professional.

"Save Henry", the mutterings were pressed against her right ear, Killian's voice ringing against in as his hand also went for his sword.

Time. They were quickly running out of time as David turned away from Snow White, stepping forth with his sword at the ready, prepared to continue with his orders.

Panicked, she turned around to Killian, already shaking her head.

No, no, no, no. He couldn't- he just couldn't. Please, no.

"You can't beat them, Killian", her voice was thick with emotion as she swallowed heavily, her eyes pricking as they stung, now moist with unshed tears-

-they'd made it this far and she wasn't giving up now.

"He won't have to", this time it was Liam. His voice ringing out clearly as he twisted her to look at him. "Go, save your boy. We won't be far behind".

He must of sensed her hesitation because he spoke out again, his voice rushed as he stared on at her, his eyes so intensely hopeful that they were so Killian-

-as he'd stared at her the many times they'd separated on a villian emergency.

"If we can return things back to the way they're supposed to be, what happens here won't matter", Killian brushed his lips across her cheek as he spoke, turning forth as his older brother followed him, swords at the ready.

Catching Henry at the sidelines, hiding behind a large, wooden crate beside the entrance to the tavern, she flashed towards him, wrapping him up in his arms as she prepared to fled, hoping for all that was good in this world for some magic. Anything.

Turning her back to sounds of swords clanking together, she breathed heavily-

-she couldn't see this, she just couldn't. She couldn't watch him out there. Helpless. Vulnerable-

-as he attempted to keep up with those around him.

A loud gasp echoed throughout, followed by the dropping of multiple swords, banging against the stoned pavement as she twirled around once more, Henry glued to her side though she barely registered him, following the path her eyes had taken her.

No. No-

-this wasn't...

Everything seemed to slow down. Time seemed to stop.

Her numb legs barely carried her forward, working as fast as they could, staring on blankly at the image in front of her.

God.

No-

-this couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry, lass", his voice was filled with sorrow from some position to her right.

God, was she really speaking out loud?

She barely registered hands trailing across her, sobs curling out from her mouth, coming from deep inside her chest.

Killian.

He was there on the floor. Helpless. A huge, gaping hole was in his chest, blood pouring from the wound as Liam quickly stepped forward, finally coming into action, ripping off his jacket and holding it onto his chest wound.

"No, Killian. Please, no. You can't-

-you have to. Please! You promised", her voice rung out in the port as she felt Henry move slightly away from her.

Killian's eyes opened, so blue, so tragically blue as they stared on at her, fixated as her hands traced lightly across his jaw, her face falling below his wound as her entire body shook with sobs. Gripping onto him with firm hands, she barely registered his hook soothing patterns across her neck, pulling slightly as though-

-"Please look at me", he rasped out, effectively gaining her attention.

She immediately looked up at him, tears streaming continuously down her face, his smile never wavering from his face as the solid in his bright blue eyes turned into liquid, dancing and swirling.

"I'm sorry", he muttered, quickly losing consciousness, his head lolling to the side slightly.

Gripping the lapels of his jacket, she shook him slightly, "Look at me".

And look he did.

"Kiss me", she muttered against him, hope shining in her jade orbs. "Kiss me and believe. Believe in us", she muttered against him, leaning inwards to him.

God, she hoped this work.

It had to.

They had to.

Her lips came softly down onto his, summoning everything she had: every moment, every kiss, every caress they had shared. Every memory they had ever shared echoing throughout their mind.

Then-

-his lips had gone still under hers, his breathing decreasing as his skin paled and lost his heat.

"No", she cried out against him, hands travelling over his wound as her lips chased his-

-dead. Cold. Unmoving.

Then-

-a power, a force so powerful it almost knocked her backwards, her breath coming out in short pants against him.

A light shone out from beneath them, so bright it almost blinded them as Liam and Henry took several steps backwards, their hands covering their eyes as they stumbled.

It was a flash, more than a flash, going on for several moments as she felt it growing beneath her fingertips as his chest wound minimized in size under her hands, feeling her magic grow back, sighing with relief as his body rose, his chest rising up and down.

Feeling his lips finally respond to hers, she grinned-

-giggling against him as her hands reached up to tug on his black locks, his hands tracing across her spine heavily as he pulled backwards from her, his forehead resting against hers.

"How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm a survivor".

Giggling-

-still giggling with anadulterous happiness spreading throughout her she looked up at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she tackled him down, her legs curling around his thighs, relishing in his _oof_ as they hit the floor ungracefully.

God, this was so.

"I love you", he rasped out, pulling back from her to look at her, his bright blue's shining at her as her jades danced back at him, their lips curling upwards in familiar smiles.

"God, I love you", he whimpered out, staring at her like-

-like he was seeing her for the first time.

And in some sort of way he was. They both were.

"And I love you", she whispered back to him, catching his lips with hers once more, feeling his grin against her as his tongue flicked out against her lower lip, demanding for entrance. Happily granting it, her lips parted, their tongues playing a familiar dance as his right hand curled into her messy, blonde curls, his hook curving against her hip.

An uncomfortable cough broke their attention from each other to glance behind them.

Liam. Liam was still here. Henry also.

Blushing and looking down slightly, she caught the familiar look of a rocky-

-road. They were stood on a road-

"Storybrooke", Henry gasped out. "We're back in Storybrooke".

Standing up at the side of Killian, she kept an arm close by him as Liam's arms embraced him tightly, tears streaming down Killian's face in happiness, Emma's joining his as he stared back at her with a wink and a smirk-

-yes, they were home.

Liam quickly turned to her after that, his arms embracing around her just as tightly as Killian watched on, awe in his gaze as his eyes clashed with his brothers.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Emma", was the last thing that was whispered in her ear before Henry interrupted.

"So Granny's?"

**XXX**

And off they went, laughing and smiling along the way, feeling just about as good and happy as she could ever be.

And well if the entire family met up in Granny's-

-Mary Margaret. David. Regina. Robin. Roland. Henry. Emma. Killian. And finally, Liam. Everyone was happy than they had been in a long time.

Emma reminisce in Killian's arms wrapping tightly around her as he pressed a kiss into the curve of her blonde hair as Liam stared on at them, happily, grinning in relief at the pure happiness on his brother's face.

And well, if Liam told one or two embarrassing stories of Killian's childhood, Emma just smiled more, giggling along at Killian's scowling face.

_"5 minutes and you're already making fun of me?"_

_"It's in the cards, little brother"._

_"Younger brother", he had grumbled, arm tightening around her._

And if Regina wouldn't have shut up about the True Love's Kiss, commenting that it shouldn't have been possible. Not of that force, unless-

_"Congratulations", she had smirked at the two of them._

Grinning at the sight of the two of them open mouthed, she had waved her hand and confirming the pregnancy with a grin. " _Is it going to be a bouncing baby pirate prince?"_

And well, the rest of the night had been congratulating the new Jones baby on the way with an extra Uncle embracing them both, tears gathering in his eyes.


	2. Puppies And Fights

"Why not?"

"Because".

"Not a bloody good enough reason", Liam's voice rung out in the small area of the shop as the two Jones brothers stalked towards the exit, Liam's heavy footsteps ringing out, indicating his pure annoyance with the circumstances.

Killian almost groaned at the familiar argument: one they'd had multiple times over the past five months and not just between the two of them.

"Liam..."

"Killian", Liam's voice mocked his brothers as they reached the silver car-

-Killian had taken to having lessons a month after they had found out Emma was pregnant, insisting that she'd need someone to drive her to the hospital when she was pregnant despite her obvious protesting at the situation.

"No, Liam", Killian muttered as the two of them maneuvered into the car, Liam pouting in response, his bottom lip almost jutting out and causing Killian to snort and roll his eyes-

-okay, maybe he and Emma were becoming more and more alike.

Putting the groceries in the trunk and popping it back shut afterwards, strolling around to the front seat quickly when that was completed, the pout still visual on his pale face.

"But I want one", his whiny voice echoed out as Killian started the car, lighting the ignition and reversing out of the bay park, ignoring the beeping which informed him of the reverse geer.

"Bloody hell, Liam, you do not need another cat as adorable as Mr Fluffy is", Killian added at the look on his brothers face, perfectly aware that Liam was about to protest immediately and rolling his eyes in the process-

-Liam had an overly unhealthy obsession for those damn, fluffy creatures.

Liam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out of the window, green scenery his only sight, blatantly ignoring his little brother-

 _-younger brother, Killian had corrected far too many times since they had returned_.

Killian hummed under his breath as the radio turned on, singing quietly along to a tune he had caught Emma singing quite frequently in the past two weeks. Damn modern music and how catchy it is.

Liam was still pouting to himself as they got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him as Killian rolled his eyes once more, collecting the multiple grocery bags from the boot and slamming it shut with a bounce.

"Dramatic pounce", he muttered, remembering to lock the car as he strolled forward to the four bedroomed house he and Emma had previously purchased-

-he still remembered insisting to her that she move out from with her parents to which she had protested, w _e're going to need more room when the baby comes along, love_ he had to tell her sternly with a soft smile as she eventually relented.

Liam was even still staying with them in the guest bedroom, offering to help them with painting the baby's bedroom. Killian thought he was even more excited than he and Emma at times, picking up little blue baby socks with small anchors covering them from target, insisting they were going to have a boy (" _Of course it's going to be a boy, it's a first Jones of its generation", he had insisted, dramatically)._ He and Emma had snorted at him together, her teasing him. Something about gender and a mother's instinct?

"I heard that, you prat!" came the reply, his voice laced with offence.

Snorting, Killian continued forth, suddenly brought out of his thoughts, "You were supposed to".

"Oi!"

Smirking to himself amusedly, Killian twisted the doorknob and let himself in to their house-

- _theirs_. It was _theirs_. It left an immense sense of happiness that echoed through him and sent shivers down his spine, relishing in that fact as he was greeted by the sight of his very pregnant fiancée.

_"Killian", she sang, her arms flaring at her sides as the two of them walked side by side along the horizon front, Killian's eyes slightly unfocused._

_Emma's arms shot out to him, locking their fingers together as his glassy stare directed up to hers, the two of them coming to an abrupt stop. She stepped around so they were no face to face, her hand tightening her firm grip on his hand as he finally came back to earth in time just to hear Emma babbling on to him._

_"...to Killian."_

_"Huh?"_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, curiously, "In your own world there, pirate?"_

_A blush coloured his cheeks and spread downwards slightly, clearly embarrassed-_

_-odd. Killian never got embarrassed. She could only ever remember one time he had blushed previously when Liam had told the story of him losing his virginity. The memory alone made her smile, grinning up at him._

_"Sorry, love."_

_Her raised eyebrow never faltered as she rolled her eyes at his strange behaviour, "You gonna let me in on what's swirling around in that head of yours?"_

_"Nothing", he mumbled, eyes darting downwards for a fraction before they flashed back up to hers in a blink, baby blues brightening up his entire face as a smirk covered his whole face, teeth gleaming in the moonlight._

_It was almost midnight now, the two of them had gone for a stroll after their very lovely date. Killian had taken her to a very posh restaurant outside of Storybrooke before fetching her back, asking-_

_-okay, more like demanding her to accompany him on a short walk before they retired for the night._

_"Are you okay?" she asked, almost laughing in the process. Even though he was smiling now, he still looked..._

_Put off? Down? Wait... was he nervous?_

_"Are you nervous?" she giggled. Nervous Killian was one side of him what she hadn't come across yet-_

_-another adorable side of him, she mused, as his left hand came up to scratch that spot behind his ear, his lips pressing tightly together as the breeze of the summer air drifted past them softly, the moon glaring in all its beauty._

_He nodded unenthusiastically before placing his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her once more although it was smaller now, much more reserved. He looked almost... shy?_

_"Emma," he started before trailing off with a sigh, shaking his head slightly at himself before tracing his arm across her slightly noticeable bump, his fingers coming to link with hers._

_He looked happier after that: much more comfortable._

_Still staring at him, Emma tried to rationalise what he was doing to no avail, the little crease she got on her forehead when she was concentrating hard on something appearing as she gazed at him, giving him a small smile to give him strength on whatever he wanted to say._

_"I... I've been over this possibly a million and one times in my head and nothing ever sounds right. Nothing ever sounds like something you deserve which is nothing less than perfection and I want to do right by you", he trailed off slightly again before staring at her and he seemingly straightened up, smiling lightly as he loosened the grip of their entwined fingers before releasing them all together and taking a step backwards._

_He took in a shaky breath, his fingers fumbling in his pocket before he pulled out the item he was looking for._

_Emma's gasp echoed throughout the empty space, her eyes narrowed in on the black, velvety box he was now holding in his hand before he abruptly dropped to one knee, still smiling up at her but with everything this time, passion reflecting through his eyes._

_Her eyes never faltered from the box he held as he flipped it open, gasping again at the sight of the ring for the first time._

_The ring was beautiful, breath taking. It was a silver ring, encrusted by a medium sized diamond, green reflecting from it in the moonlight as it sparkled, the diamonds playing with the light of the moon._

_"It was my mother's", he whispered quietly, gaining her attention immediately. Though he said it quietly, it sounded loud in the much bare street, her eyes catching with his once more, their gazes never faltering as he gulped audibly, the bump in his throat growing as he took in a few more gulps of air._

_"I love you", he said firmly, blue eyes glittering in all their beauty. "I love you", he repeated. "More than anything in this world. More than I ever thought possible, especially after Milah. And I owe you, I owe everything to you, especially with our little pirate prince on the way."_

_His voice grew firmer after that, more determined, taking over from all the nervousness. His eyes grew softer though, solid turning to liquid at the mention of their child as her hand instinctively drifting down before lightly resting their, his eyes following the not-so-subtle movement._

_"Even from the day we met when you had a knife pressed against my throat, I knew. I knew you were going to mean something to me, something special and I know you did too"._

_"Killian. You don't have to-"_

_"No, let me. Please", he pleaded with her, shooting her a look that told her to shut up when he saw she was about to protest._

_"I had this all planned out in my head before I came here tonight but I truly cannot remember a word of what I had promised myself to tell you. However, I do have a question for you", his eyes caught hers again at that, twinkling in mischief at her._

_"Will you please give me the absolute honour of giving me your hand in marriage and making me the happiest man on this planet?"_

_His eyes were so beautiful in that moment, Emma didn't think she'd ever forget the way they sparkled up at her with hope reflecting through them, pleading for her, for them, and their happily ever after._

_Then-_

_"Get up here, pirate."_

_His eyes deflated at that considerably but did as she asked and coming to stand by her, unprepared for the attack she lashed upon him._

_Almost jumping, she rushed forward, grabbing ahold of the lapels on the jacket of his suit and crashing his lips to hers, causing him to stumble into her before his lips unfroze and started meeting hers back enthusiastically. She could feel the smile against her lips as her tongue brushed up against his bottom lip, demanding entrance, to which she immediately granted, their tongues soon beginning a very familiar dance which they had perfected over the last couple of months._

_Abruptly pulling back, she grinned-_

_-bright and happy and just everything. The expression on his face was still unsure, making her laugh quietly under her breath before she focussed her eyes on him._

_Her hand came to rest on his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his stubble as her smile widened._

_"Yes", she breathed against him-_

_-they had barely separated, just enough so she could whisper the words to him._

_"What?" His voice was breathy but resounding with happiness as a smile spread over his lips._

_"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you"._

_Everything was mostly a blur after that, they both remembered a kiss so hot it was hard to breathe and his arms slamming tightly around her but the rest was history._

_And well-_

_-she did go home with the ring on her finger, gleaming in the moonlight, after they'd all gone to Granny's to celebrate, of course, David congratulating them both and inviting him officially into the family._

"You certainly took your jolly time getting here", Emma's voice echoed throughout the household as he locked the door shut behind him, turning around to smile sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, love".

"If you have my Ben and Jerry's ice cream, I might find into my heart to forgive you", she teased, stepping forward to drop a brief, lingering kiss onto his awaiting his, twirling the grocery bags out of his hand and strolling into the kitchen, him begrudgingly following behind.

She wouldn't listen to him if he insisted to carry the bags, she had shut that down months ago-

 _"I'm a modern, twenty-first century woman and I don't need any man to tell me what to do_." He had shut up after that.

Rolling his eyes, he made to follow her, freezing for a second when he heard a gasp of pain before flashing forward, geering into action.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw though-

-Emma curled up over the kitchen counter with a hand displayed over her eight and a half month pregnant belly, glaring up at him.

"It's time", she told him on a gasp.

"What?" That voice was far too breathy and nervous to be coming from him.

She looked up, her eyes gazing at his. "My waters just broke, I'm going into labour".


	3. Forgetting And Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news. This series has now been expanded into a set of drabbles based off the first chapter due to popular demand although they will not be in chronological order. Infrequent updates (mainly when I have writers block for my other stories). I also am taking prompts so if you have something you want to see leave a comment in your review or message me on tumblr at hissaviourqueen (I will probably answer quicker there).
> 
> Prompt: "Killian somehow reverts to AU Killian in Storybrooke."
> 
> Emma is not far along in this one: it's set about two months after they return from the Alternate Universe the author put them in (so just after the first chapter).
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emma questioned her boyfriend for what felt like the millionth time, shooting him a concerned look over their dining table as he sat rigidly, fingers clenching into a fist on the table as his hook strayed loosely by his side.

"Fine," he muttered, eyes focussed downwards as his fingers twitched.

He looked... almost shy? That couldn't be right. Killian was, well, he was him and he was never shy. In fact, 99% of the time he was a smug, arrogant bastard and no one could convince her otherwise.

She frowned in response. Something was clearly up.

"Killian-"

He stood abruptly, the table shaking with his strength as he pushed away. His pancakes were left forgotten on his plate. That in itself was strange. Killian always ate what was on his plate and some more-

-" _The food in this realm is a wonder, Swan," he had exclaimed to her one day when she had asked him._

_She had just snorted in reply, Henry joining in though the effect was lost when the young teenager bit into his burger with the same look as Killian._

_Rolling her eyes, she had muttered "Males under her breath" much to Killian's dismay if the exclaimed, "Oi" was any indication or (if not) the light flick against her ear would have. She had simply stuck her tongue out at him response but he had covered her mouth with his shortly afterwards and the impact she wished to have had on him was lost._

_Henry muttering "Get a room" was the only thing that pulled them apart, displeasure evident on his face as she grinned at her son._

"It's nothing," he muttered before flashing out of their door, the frame shaking on its hinges behind him, protesting, without looking back even once.

She sighed, expecting to hear the sound of their car engine revving in the driveway but the creases in her forehead increase when she instead hears nothing but silence.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she also rose and jogged quickly to their door, opening it to find their driveway empty, aside from their car of course as Killian still refuses to park it in the garage-

-the one time she had questioned him on the subject he had simply huffed, "It's Storybrooke, love, I highly doubt a new ice queen will come and destruct the vehicle, it's much more of a danger by itself".

(He still hadn't let the idea go that the car could cause death, despite her trying to convince him multiple times).

_"It's a deathtrap, Swan," he had argued only last week, "You shouldn't be driving. Especially not in your condition."_

_He had glanced meaningfully down at her slightly swollen stomach (although it still wasn't completely noticeable by now), his hand curving over it with a soft smile passing over his lips and well, she didn't have any further arguments. The look on his face when he spoke of their unborn child (so soft and so full of love that it left her with her own binding smile) left her speechless as it normally does._

_Instead, she grasped onto his hand (the one moving slowly across her stomach as though he could feel it kicking already, though she'd already told him it was much too soon for that) and interlocked their fingers, clenching tightly around his._

(Well, not that many anyway. After all, when was she known to leave something be? And she was sure she'd think of more persuasive arguments soon, not that he'd listen to her).

She was pretty sure the frown was permanent on her face as she glared out onto the driveway.

Just where had he gone?

**XXX**

It was past noon by the time Emma had caught up with Killian (she'd had to drop Henry off at Regina's first; he said he was babysitting Roland whilst she and Robin attended some dinner). He was sitting straight backed at their dining table with his chin raised and lips pressed into a thin line. Liam had been the one to call-

- _"You need to get over here," he had demanded not even ten minutes ago, "Something's happened."_

Her instincts had kicked in then and she was pretty sure she'd broke every speed limit in Storybrooke trying to get back to their house. It was probably a good idea she was the sheriff (demoted to deputy since she was pregnant, both her father and Killian claiming it was too dangerous-

-" _What if we suddenly have an infestation of monsters, Swan?" Killian had exclaimed before shaking his head at her, "No, you can't."_

_As much as she despised being told what to do, she eventually agreed to everyone's concerns and took a step back from her responsibilities, allowing Killian to step up as deputy and bless his heart, he did everything he could whilst her father was Sheriff._

_She did put up a fight though as she always did when somebody told her she could not do anything. Definitely, if Killian's banishment to the couch for the entire weekend was any consolation._

_(He should know her well enough by now that it wasn't going to end up any other way)._

_"Swan-" he had argued when she slammed the door shut in his face._

_She had growled at him, the sound building up from deep in her chest._

_(Him inferring that it was pregnancy hormones that was the cause of her irrational behaviour certainly didn't help his case, she thought as she fumed, laying across her, their, bed)._

"So we have a problem," Liam told her as he placed a glass of water softly down in front of his brother.

"You don't say," she raised an eyebrow towards him.

Killian wasn't moving, his eyes focused downwards on the dark, wooden table which made her eyes push together, mouth parted as she contemplated what was wrong this time.

Liam came to stand opposite her, his eyes flickering between her and his brother before pausing on Killian.

"Killian," he began softly as though he was afraid of scaring him off, "I'm just going into the quarters next door to talk to... a friend."

A nodded reply was the only response he got, Killian's eyes never moving.

Ignoring the hand gestures Liam was throwing her way, she stood there stubbornly with her arms crossing over her chest, a loud huff escaping her.

Friend?

**XXX**

"What?" she screeched out, hands flailing by her sides as she registered what she was being told.

That was not possible. At least it shouldn't be. It couldn't be. Right?

Liam sighed, hand reaching out to smoothen the collar of her red, leather jacket before gesturing for her to sit and unhappily she did so, frowning.

"I don't know how or even rather when, but he does seem to be-"

"What? Reverted back to the alternate universe version of himself? How is that even possible? It can't be. He can't be like this. Not again," she bit out, trailing off towards the end as her voice softened, realising she was snapping at Liam when it wasn't his fault. In fact, he probably was just as annoyed and irritated with the situation as she was: Killian was his brother after all.

Speaking of, Liam looked startled at her tone, eyes wide as he stared back at her and to be fair, she'd never really been like that around him before.

She could blame pregnancy hormones for her aggressive manner but really, she'd always been this way.

"Sorry," she sighed before he could speak, "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know it's not your fault."

He offered her a soft smile, leaning forward to press a hand to her knee reassuringly.

"It's not yours either."

She smiled back and allowed herself to be comforted, however briefly.

She sighed once more, releasing a large puff of air as she stared down at his hand on her knee for a few seconds. It was actually nice accepting the odd comfort. She didn't usually (obviously).

"I just thought that after... everything, things would slowly get back to normal," she laughed bitterly, "I guess I don't really know what the definition of normal is anymore."

Liam's eyes softened, his hard blues transforming into a liquid as he stared back at her, "I'm sure you'll get that normal at some point. Maybe not for quite a while but definitely someday."

And it was his attempt at a joke that caused her to snort in between grimaces.

Things fell to a rather comfortable silence before she glanced up at him, "What do we do?"

He shot her a look, one full of empathy and understanding.

"You broke it once. I'm sure you can do it again."

She started at that, visually flinching back as though she hadn't thought of that.

"True love's kiss," she murmured, watching him give her a wicked smile which was just double of the pirate captain she knew.

"Exactly."

Somehow, she didn't think things would be quite that easy.

And she was definitely correct as she sat there two hours later, a befuddled Killian looking back at her with his mouth gaping open as his eyes widened comically and yep, he and Liam were definitely brothers (they had the exact same confused expression).

"Excuse me?" he squeaked out.

She almost laughed at that. Almost. It was simply the thought that it would counter productive that stopped her from doing so.

"What she means," Liam interrupts, shooting her what she's sure is a distasteful look for her lack of sensitivity, "is that you are experiencing amnesia. Of sorts."

She flickers her eyes to Liam's, a smile spreading over her lips in what is supposed to be an impressed look. He simply rolls his eyes at her, clearly in no mood to hear her typically teasing comment of "Wow, aren't you doing well in becoming a member of the twenty first century." (she teased them both with that jab).

"I'm afraid I don't comprehend," his eyebrows jutted together as his forehead crinkles into confusion.

She snorts at his wording. Ever since they'd started properly 'dating' (how she despised that word as did he), he'd become less refined in everything he said so it was a little strange to see him like this now. In fact, she almost felt reminiscent to the time she'd first met him (the actual first meeting, not the multiple meetings they'd had since then, damn technicalities).

"Basically you have a whole different life which you are unaware of," Emma smiles sweetly at Killian, pearly whites appearing as her mouth parts.

His eyebrows furrow as he deeply stares at her, clearly trying to piece together the information he has just been handed.

She can almost hear Liam's teeth snap together in annoyance and impatience. What? She's about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, she's aware. Always been more of rip the band aid off type of girl. And anyway, wasn't it better for him to learn the truth as fast as possible? Try to get his memory back... somehow?

She watches as his eyes flicker back to his brother for confirmation as though he couldn't trust her word. That stung (she almost winced out loud at the notion, too). She was usually the one he looked to for anything.

"While I would have phrased it more delicately, yes, that pretty much covers it," Liam tells his brother.

His eyes are focussed on Liam as he responds, "So I'm not who I think I am?"

"That would be correct."

"The possibility of that should be none existent," Killian comments.

Liam chuckles, "The amount of times you've lost at least a fraction of your memory would disturb you."

Things go silent after that, each of them allowing Killian time to get his head together as his eyes narrow into slits, lips pressed firmly together as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

It's not five minutes later when his eyes flash around to hers as though something just registered in his brain, "And you, what is my-uh connection with um, you?"

This time it's her who hesitates, not quite sure where to start. It is a complicated story after all and how much should she tell him? How much does he need to know before they return his memories?

"We're together."

His mouth parts on a gasp, eyes glazing over as they drift across her face.

"I'm courting you? This other me, he is courting you?" he half questions-half comments, the words foreign on his tongue.

She giggles slightly at the look of disbelief on his face, "Something like that."

He shoots her a wicked smile, lips twisting up into a sinful smirk that only captain hook is capable of and it almost makes her think an innuendo is about to pass from his lips as his eyes drawl over her face. His lips part as though he means to ask a further question but she is saved from having to answer when Liam speaks up instead, "We really should find Regina though. Perhaps she can offer some assistance."

XXX

And that was how she found herself in her current position: living with someone in the skin of her Killian (but it wasn't him, not really) and skirting around him as though not to scare him.

(Both she and Liam had agreed to only tell him the necessities such as his relationships with others, she hadn't even got into the I'm pregnant thing yet).

She had no idea when his memories would return or how long it would take. No one did really.

_"I can't tell you," Regina insisted to Emma._

_"He doesn't remember who anybody is! There must be something you can do," she practically snarled at the queen._

_Regina just sighed, understanding and empathy lighting her eyes as she looked back at the blonde, "I've told you, Emma. It's just a reaction of returning from the alternate universe and, of course, the bond you two now share as it was the two of you that broke the curse that sent us all to that universe. It will ease by itself and there is nothing you nor I can do that will speed the process along."_

_"But-"_

_"I'm sorry."_

She however, did seriously hope he returned to his normal self before she started putting on a noticable amount of weight because explaining that would go along just fine. Probably something along the lines of "Yeaah, I know you can't remember the consummation but I'm pregnant with your child" because wouldn't that just be dandy?

She just wanted Killian back. Her Killian and not the one she was spending her days with.

In some ways, they were very similar: he still had an aversion to modern technology, especially cars, and he still thought the food in Storybrooke was magnificent (heaven forbid he ever visit Italy). However, in most ways he was but a stranger. It was mainly how she pictured him to be from his lieutenant days (as Liam had described, telling her all sorts of their journey's together and she had to admit, she was curious).

_The one time she had asked him about his sailing days, he'd said, "I was an uptight, focussed young lad. You wouldn't have liked me as much as you do the dashing rapscallion."_

_He had winked and she'd rolled her eyes at him in response, scoffing under her breath._

_"And there's that Jones modesty."_

_"You love it, Swan."_

_She'd snorted, "That's debatable."_

_"Oi!"_

They'd somehow settled into a predictable pattern. She and Killian would eat a meal together each evening. She still laughed at how he marvelled at the different foods she presented him with (the courtesy of Granny because she could burn the house down if she tried cooking).

But it wasn't the same and it wouldn't be until he was himself again. Preferably sooner rather than later and favourably before she went into labour (she couldn't do this alone, not again). She just wished there was something she could do.

She heard a loud bang, signalling Killian's return and her back automatically straightened as she busied herself with cooking.

Killian had recently taken to helping out at the dock's with Liam and he had been told all about the Jolly Roger-

-though he was still a little unsure that it was his ship so his older brother had been showing him the ropes (quite literally).

"Swan!" his loud voice exclaimed out as she heard the door burst open, banging against the wooden wall loudly.

Her eyes flickered up, shocked, at the nickname that spilled out from his lips just as he came dancing through the wooden door to the kitchen, coming to an abrupt stop in front of her.

(He'd taken to calling her Emma ever since... everything.)

His eyes were blue and intense on her face as a grin tugged up from the corners of his lips, causing his left dimple to protrude.

She barely had time to ponder that before a callous hand snuck around the nape of her neck, dragging her forward as a set of very red lips came crashing down against her. Gasping, her mouth parted in shock and he immediately took advantage, tongue diving out between her lips as it began a very familiar dance with hers.

His hooked arm wound tightly around her waist and pulled her more firmly into him, his hips nestled against hers as he let out a quiet grunt. Brushing against the soft skin of her pink cheek, his thumb never ceased its movements as his fingers gripped tightly onto her neck and behind her blonde curls.

By the time she came back around and realised what was happening, his teeth were digging into her bottom lip and she gasped once more, hands gripping onto the lapels of his jacket as she kissed him more fiercely, the passion radiating from within her-

-it had nearly been a month since they'd last even kissed, okay?

She don't know where she found the strength but she eventually did, pushing away from him with a loud gasp as she took an unsteady step backwards, feeling wobbly and unstable on her feet

"What... was that?"

He grinned at her, a true Captain Hook smirk as he stepped back into her space, thumb rubbing the space under her eyes with a concerned look on his face and it was only then that she realised she'd been crying. Damn pregnancy hormones.

His gaze was soft as his eyes glazed into hers, his eyes a soft liquid, "That was me kissing the woman I love more than life itself."

Her mouth parted as her eyes widened, forehead crumpling as she registered his words.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered

He was still smiling softly down at her as his eyes flickered downwards, peering up at her from beneath his lashes.

"I remember."

Her mouth parted to question him but he was suddenly all around her, arms wrapped tightly around her frame and his lips were suddenly joined with hers and she could nothing but kiss him back.

All questions, all answers could wait while later. This. Them. That was what mattered most right now.

And before she knew it she was stripped of all of her clothes and laid softly in the centre of their bed, his clothes joining hers carelessly on the floor soon after. Then, they were joined as one, his length sliding effortlessly along her walls, slick with desire, as she moaned out his name with her head tipped backwards.

His lips were still on hers as he worked himself in and out of her, bottoming out as he groaned out her name in reply. It was like he never wanted to part from her as he coaxed yet another moan from her and then his hand was there, rubbing gentle circles against her bundle of nerves and she exploded, seeing stars behind her eyelids as he followed not two thrusts later.

"I love you," he murmured as he collapsed on the bed next to her as he pulled her back against his chest, his hand coming down to run against her small bump and she could feel his lips turning up into a smile against the delicate skin of her neck. "And you little one."

**XXX**

It was only later (when they'd gone twice, once was never enough for either of them) when she asked him, did he tell her how he got his memories back.

"The scarf," he told her shortly, eyes searching hers as he tangled their fingers together and brushing a soft, lingering kiss against her knuckles. "Liam was showing me all the hiding places I apparently had on the Jolly and I came across it."

She smiled at that. She'd finally returned it to him two months previous of their true love's kiss and boy, was she glad she had. If that was the reason he was here with her. The reason why all of him was here.

"It felt... familiar as it layed in my hands and then everything just went black," his eyes never faltered from hers as he tugged her closer, "When I awoke to Liam looking nervous, everything was there. It was like the missing piece had just clicked and I knew I had to see you."

He paused momentarily, looking down at their joined hands before his eyes flickered back up to hers once more, lips brushing across her cheek before he pulled away with sigh.

"Then I saw you and I knew. Everything just came back in one startling moment of clarity."

Her eyes were glistening with tears as he finished, much to Killian's dismay as his lips brushed them away, humming under his breath.

She abruptly moved, straddling him in one quick movement as she grinned down at him, lips coming to brush softly against his as he eagerly responded, hands coming to grip her hips to encourage her slow rocking against him. He was groaning against her as she gripped him in her hand, beginning to stroke the velvety skin as his hips followed her movements.

"Round three?" she mumbled against his lips.

She shrieked, suddenly finding herself pinned down into the soft sheets with his large body covering her. He didn't stay still though, trailing his hips down across her breasts (stopping briefly to suck her left nipple into his eager mouth, much to her dismay) before he settled his shoulders in between her thighs.

"What a lovely idea, sweetheart," was muttered against her thigh before his lips descended onto her, teeth sucking her clit into his hungry mouth causing a toe curling moan to come tumbling out of her mouth.

And well, if she couldn't really walk the next morning, she most definitely smacked him around his head for the shit eating grin that spread over his lips when he saw her discomfort. She almost immediately forgave him. Especially when he made her his delicious pancakes (which she had missed incredibly) and run her a hot bath, joining her as he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered against her.

"Love you," she mumbled back before darkness descended and she vaguely remembered him carrying her to bed, tucking the thick sheets around her as sleep overtook.


End file.
